Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger and to a method for producing a flow housing of an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
The flow housings of an exhaust-gas turbocharger are the compressor housing and the turbine housing. Said flow housings are normally produced as cast parts and respectively comprise a compressor spiral and turbine spiral which surround the compressor wheel and the turbine wheel respectively and end at a tongue.
In already-known exhaust-gas turbochargers, reworking of the internal flow-guiding spiral surface of the compressor housing or turbine housing is performed by turning only in exceptional cases, if the compressor wheel or the turbine wheel are damaged, the aim of said reworking being to increase the distance between the tongue and the wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1, the efficiency of which can be increased.